


Suits and Stranded

by saigerrr



Series: One Sad, One Rich. [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, But so is tyler so its ok, Craig is kinda a douchebag in this, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tyler's family is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigerrr/pseuds/saigerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I hope y'all enjoyed! There should be a part two.<br/>If you want a part two, comment!<br/>That's is! Bye!!</p></blockquote>





	Suits and Stranded

Tyler -Wildcat 

Craig - Mini Ladd 

(3rd Person Pov) 

Tyler was drunk. Like extremely fucking drunk. And he wasn't stopping anytime soon. Evan, the bartender was a good friend of his and was feeding him more drinks. But he was concerned for Tyler. What had happened to him was awful. Tyler wanted to escape. He felt unwanted and unloved. "Can I have another, Evan?" "Sure buddy. But slow down. And, I'm gonna need your keys" Tyler just shook his head and handed Evan his car keys. Evan will probably drive him home once the bar closes. 

Craig was on his way to the bar for a drink after a long day at work. He usually drank at home but he didn't feel like it today. Craig was a very, very wealthy man. He was a tax man. (Haha, get it??) He walked in and took a seat at the bar. Two seats down was this really drunk guy. He wasn't loud drunk though. He was quiet drunk like sad drunk. 

After about an hour, he asks the bartender "hey do you happen to know where that guy lives?" Pointing to Tyler. "Yeah, he's my friend." "Would it be ok if I take him home?" "Sure" Evan gives him directions to Tyler's house and both of them walk over to Tyler, who has his head down. "Hey buddy" *Evan is poking Tyler* "huh? What?" "This nice man is going to take you home. I would but I'm too busy. He's a friend." Pointing to craig. "Ok." "Night buddy" "night" Tyler gets up but struggles and falls. But Craig catches him. 

They get outside and start walking to Craig's car. And then Craig feels something on him. He looks down. It's vomit. He sighs deeply. This very drunk man just puked on his $3,000 suit. Fuck. 

He gets Tyler home and settled in after Tyler managed to tell him (through a lot of slurred words, Craig was wondering how this man was still conscious) where his spare key outside was. He found Tyler's room and Tyler was out by time he hit the bed. 

The Next Day 

Tyler woke up to an angry pounding on his front door. He opened the door to see a very angry, hot and very well dressed man. "You don't know me but my name is Craig and I brought you home last night because you were drunk off your ass. Your friend gave me directions and everything. But that isn't why I am here. You vomited all over my $3,000 suit and completely ruined it. And I demand something in return." There was a silence and then Tyler simply said: "you're hot as hell man" and shuts the door. 

About a week later. 

Tyler just got out of the shower when he hears knocking on his front door. Again. He has no other choice than to open the door in his towel.  
He opened the door and it was Craig. Again. In another suit "Well hello there Mr. Hotpants. How may I help you?" "You can repay by this. It isn't worth $3,000 but, I can afford another suit and I want to know this." "What do you want?" 

Craig's Side:  
Craig knocked on the house again. He can't help it but he got drawn back to Tyler's house. It seems like he's fallen in love or something. 

Back to Tyler's Side:  
"I want to know why you were so drunk that night? What made you drink like that?" Tyler sighs heavily. "Come in. Let me get dressed and I'll tell you." He stepped back and let Craig in. "You can go sit on the couch. It's right in that room." Tyler said and then went to get dressed. Once he was done, he reluctantly went into the living room to tell Craig. He sat down across from him and sighed. "Please start explaining."

Tyler sighs and closes his eyes. And then he starts.  
"My parents disowned me that day. They stopped talking to me, stopped giving me money and even got my siblings to stop talking to me. They tore down my entire room at their house and sold all of my stuff that I left there. I have nobody left. Nobody. That's why I was drinking. That's why." Tyler is in tears now.  
Craig is astonished. He is wondering why though.  
"Craig?" "Yeah?" "What are your thoughts on like gay or bi people?" "I don't think they're bad seeing as I'm one of them." Tyler snaps his head up "ok... well my family did all of this because I came out to them. I- I've never felt so unloved and worthless and like such a waste of space before in my life." Tyler is full on sobbing now. 

Craig has no idea what to do. So he just kind of walked over to Tyler and hugged him. Tyler clung to him. And by clung, I mean clung. to. him. Craig started rocking them back and forth whispering soft and comforting words in Tyler's ear. 

Once Tyler calmed down, Craig reached over to the coffee table and got a tissue. He unhugged Tyler and looked at him and wiped away his tears and snot from crying. 

After several tissues and several minutes it was quiet. Then all of a sudden, you hear laughing.  
Tyler was laughing  
"Ummm... what's happening" "I just - I just spilled my heart out to a complete stranger who I also think is hot and kind of an asshole (insert laughing)"  
Craig just smiles.  
Then it gets serious.  
"Tyler, nobody and I mean nobody should treat you like that. Now, I don't know you. I know nothing about you except that you ruined my suit, where you live and that you are friends with a bartender. But I know that you seem like a sweet person that is down to earth and you also seem like an asshole too." Tyler smiles  
" I don't know if I'm being to forward or anything but, would you like to go on a date with me Tyler?" "On one condition." "What?" "You stop mentioning that damn suit of yours" Tyler says as he shoves Craig. Craig laughs. "Okay okay, I'll stop mentioning it" "Okay then. Yes I will."  
Craig smiles.  
Little did they know that this will be the beginning of a beautiful relationship. 

Part Two?!?!?  
Comment for a Part Two.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope y'all enjoyed! There should be a part two.  
> If you want a part two, comment!  
> That's is! Bye!!


End file.
